Surgical clip appliers are known in the art and used for a number of distinct and useful surgical procedures. During a laparoscopic surgical procedure, the surgeon often applies a surgical clip using a surgical clip applier to a blood vessel or body tissues so as to prevent the flow of body fluids through the blood vessel or to join the body tissues together. Such surgical clip appliers must be accurately fabricated to ensure their adequate clipping function without causing damage to blood vessels or body tissues during surgical procedures, for example, due to excessive compression of the applied surgical clips. Therefore, it is important for an improved surgical operation to provide a surgical clip applier capable of applying qualified surgical clips.
For inspection of a pack of surgical clip appliers loaded with surgical clips, typically, a predetermined number of the surgical clips, which have been fixed from one surgical clip applier randomly selected from the pack of the surgical clip appliers, are inspected by visually observing, using a microscope, their dimension specifications to determine whether each dimension specification conforms to a predetermined specification. When all the visually observed dimension specifications conform to the predetermined specification, i.e., the surgical clips fired from the selected surgical clip applier are qualified, the pack of the surgical clip appliers passes the inspection accordingly. Otherwise, the pack of the surgical clip applier fails the inspection. In this way, the quality of each surgical clip fired from the selected surgical clip applier may not be ensured due to unintentional human misjudgment. As a result, the inspection result of the pack of the surgical clip applier may be incorrect.